The Lioness and Her Lion
by wecameasmarauders
Summary: What if the characters and personalities were switched? If Clary grew up a Nephilim and acted like Jace, and Jace grew up a mundie, and acted like Clary? suck at summeries, give it a go C/J A/M I/S M/S
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fic so... Don't shoot me!!! Ya know what? That was a lie... I'll correct myself... First fan fic in a while so... Don't shoot me!!! Happy? Better be... Kidding =) So here we go... And remember to click that shiny green button at the bottom =) oh and btw, Maia is going to replace Simon since Clary and Jace are switched positions... And I don't want to make Simon gay =P**

_CPOV_

"Angel, you take so long to get ready." It was Friday night and Alec Iz and I were getting ready to head out for some fun and maybe slaying a few demons. Well, that's what I thought. But looks like Izzy was going to take up all our time by 'getting ready'.

"It's only been half an hour!" Izzy complained from inside the bathroom. I scoffed. "Anyways, you still have to get ready."

"I am." I replied. She looked at me through the reflection of the bathroom mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"_That's_ what you're wearing?" I looked down at my Shadowhunter gear and look back up at her, taking in what she was wearing. She had a tight, strapless black dress on that came down to mid-thigh. Over, she had thrown on a deep purple jacket that flowed around her knees. Her shoes, if you could classify them as shoes, were strappy and spiralled up her legs.

"Uh... Yeah." Granted I was only wearing my Shadowhunter gear, I still didn't look bad. I had tied my fire red hair up in a messy bun, and applied just a touch of mascara. It made my green eyes pop, which made my skin radiate with confidence.

"You have much to learn young grasshopper." Iz said, finally turning on her heel and walking out the bathroom. She stopped at her bedside table to pick up her golden whip, and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Excuse me? I am not to be compared to a grasshopper! Not only are grasshoppers ugly," I grimaced at the thought of ever looking like a grasshopper. "but grasshopper cannot kick your ass."

"Are you threatening me Fray?"

"Maybe..." I gave her an evil grin that said 'Yes, I am threatening you'. She laughed.

"C'mon, Alec is probably waiting for us." She grabbed a silver clutch as she walked out the door, me in pursuit. Instead of grabbing a purse or a clutch, I grabbed a seraph blade and my best throwing knife.

_JPOV_

It was Friday night, and Maia and I were heading out to Pandemonium as we usually did. All in all everything was like every other Friday, except for the line hold up. Typically It toke 30 seconds to get in, but we had been waiting for 5 minutes at least.

"Wonder what's taking so long..." Maia mused standing on her tip toes trying to see to the front of the line. I laughed silently at her being so short.

"I don't know." I replied. I toke a step to the side so I could see to the front, seeing as I was much taller. Standing at the front of the line was the weirdest person I had ever seen... Even for Pandemonium. He had a foot high mohawk that started off a deep blue, turning into purple then orange. The setting sun cast over the strange hair, made the insane amount of glitter sparkle. But I had a feeling that it wasn't just glitter that made it sparkle... It sort of looked... Magical... He was about an inch shorter than I, but strongly built. He wore a wife beater tank, underneath a heavy leather jacket, studded with rhinestones, buttons and safety pins. What made him so different was the fact that this muscular man was wearing tight, pink tiger stripped leather pants. Don't mention the white flip flops.

The strange man seemed to be arguing to Frank the bouncer.

"Don't be fooled by my appearance man! I'm real chill! Don't even drink!" The pink pants man said.

"I-It's... Routine..." Frank said, at a loss of words.

"Whatever man." The man stepped back and held up his arms so Frank could check him for weapons. So that's what they were arguing about. I stepped back next to Maia.

"What!? What's happening??" She questioned me.

"Hold on," I said holding up my hands chuckling. "There's some extremely weird guy that was arguing about being checked over for weapons."

"That's it?" She asked me. I could see the slight drop in her shoulders with disappointment. "No offense, but weird around here is more normal than anything."

"I know, but this guy topped the charts." They both laughed at that. Sooner or later, they were at the entrance of the club.

Walking in, it was the same scene as always. The smoke filled room was packed, ad booming with music.

"Wanna dance?" Maia asked, hooking my arm with hers. I looked down and smiled at her. Maia never really liked this place. She only went 'cause I enjoyed going. Don't ask me why though.

"Sure." We walked arm in arm together to the dance floor, and started dancing our dorky-not-able-to-dance dance. What made it more awkward was that there were about 100 or so other people dancing on a 75 person dance floor.

_CPOV_

We arrived at the club within record time. As usual it was packed. The line to get in stretched down the street but we walked right up. The bouncer was a Shadowhunter, so he could see us. He gave a stiff nod so not to attract attention to the mundies who couldn't see us, as we walked right past him into the club.

"What a hottie!" Izzy remarked as we walked in. I followed her gaze to the dance floor. Right smack in the middle, was the most gorgeous blond hunk I have ever seen.

"Seriously," I replied taking in the hunk. "Too bad he's mundie."

"Yeah..." Iz replied seeming distant. I rolled my eyes when I noticed that she was still checking him out.

"If you need something to look at, look at me." I said to her as I walked away. She followed and scoffed at me laughing. I turned to her, smirking, to give her a wink.

"I'm not lesbian Clary," She said over the music when she caught up to me. "but if I changed teams, you'd be the first to know." We laughed and continued to walk to our favourite spot.

"Hey you guys, sorry to interrupt your lesbian moments, but I think I found us some action." Alec piped up from behind us.

"Ew Alec, they're all mundies!" Iz whined. I laughed at that. Alec looked slightly annoyed. He was about to say something when I cut him off.

"I agree. I mean I know they can get over excited by me, and I can see some damn ugly mundies getting a little hot when I pass them, but I'm not desperate."

"That's not what I meant!" Alec fumed looking frustrated. "And the mundies can't even see you Clary."

"I know. Wait until they do." I winked at them causing a sea of eye rolls. "What? My good looks can't be ignored."

"I meant, that there's a demon here tonight." Alec continued like I hadn't said anything. But as soon as he said demon, my hand instinctly flinched towards my weapons.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I asked, suddenly impatient.

"Calm down Clary. It's smart. Ya know... Feeding off mundies. So either you or Iz have to act as if you were ... Well into it." Alec explained.

"Urgh. Izzy, this one's for you." Clary replied holding her hands up as if a symbol of defeat.

"Ew. Fine, I guess I'll go. What does he look like?" Iz asked?

"Weird form. Like _really_ weird." Alec told her.

"Like that kind of weird?" I asked pointing down from where we perched, at the very top balcony. Well the only balcony. The man, or demon, I pointed at was weirder than what this place normally got. He had a crazy ass mohawk, trippy clothes, and flip flops. In September.

"That's our demon." Alec clarified. Izzy grimaced as demon suspicion was true.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Izzy said sliding off her coat and handing it to me. She made herself visible to the mundies eye, and boy, there were a lot on her. I would have to tell her later, that she would definitely be my girlfriend if I was on the other team.

**Done for now =) sorry its been a long time since i've read COB so the type of demon that they killed im not so sure on... but anyways, remember to review =D **

**Oh and would you please add in your review...**

**Too long? Too short?**

**Good? Bad?**

**Things to work on? Things that I excelled in?**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**More on the same storyline as COB? Or add a twist?**

**Thank you! **

**-Aoibheann **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews =) and yeah I guess Clary's last name should be Fairchild.... Oops =) let's just say Isabella uses Fray as a short form for Fairchild. =) Alrighty... Here you go =)**

_JPOV_

After a while of 'dancing' with Maia, I started to take in everybody else on the dance floor. As usual, there were your weird folks, your party goers, and the normal-ish teenagers, like Maia and I. I spotted the pink panted man heading over to the edge of the dance floor, looking glum. He took a seat on one of the huge cushiony chairs, and sunk in observing the people all around him. It seemed to be like he was looking for someone, or something, and hadn't found it.

Continuing on in my observing, I spotted a very pretty girl in a short black dress. She had silky black hair, and long dark eyelashes. She also, looked as if she was looking for someone.

Maia had noticed that I was looking at this girl, and yelled over the blaring music, "She's pretty. Why don't you go and talk to her."

"Nah, out of my league." I replied, eyes still trailing after the girl.

"Nonsense Jace. Go and get her, or at least give it a try." I thought about it as the girl continued walking away. I was about to tell Maia that yes, I was going to give it a try, but the girl's eyes brightened up as if she found what she was looking for, and I guess she did. She headed directly over to where the pink pants man sat. And apparently, he found it too. He sat up in his chair as she came closer.

About two feet away from where he was sitting, she stopped. He raked his eyes over her, which seemed to make her very happy. She motioned him to follow her. He did, smirking as he trailed behind her, looking around before he entered the back room after her. As if he could tell I was looking at him, his gaze fell on me and he winked. With that, he disappeared into the closet with her.

"See, you're too late now." Maia said.

"Yeah. Too late." I muttered, giving a last glance at the now closed door. He continued on dancing, his mind never fully leaving the pretty girl and the strange man.

_CPOV_

About five minutes after Iz left, Alec and I headed on our way to follow her. We had watched her from the balcony, and saw her take off with the demon to the back closet.

As we reached the closet, we tried to listen to what was going on in the closet, but nothing was to be heard.

"Think she's ready yet?" Alec asked me.

"She better be." I replied taking out my knife. I kicked open the door for Alec, who was slightly ahead of me. He walked in with stealth, and I followed in behind with the same swiftness. Before I entered the small dark room, I scanned the crowd. We were unnoticed except for one. It was the gorgeous blond from earlier. He could obviously see me, and my dagger. His expression was mixed with fear, curiosity, and pure confusion. I winked at him and followed Alec into the closet.

Izzy had tied up the demon tightly, and was standing in front of it, whip in hand.

"Don't get too excited Izzy." I said, not taking my eyes off the demon.

"Aw..." She said whipping her whip so it twirled back around her wrist, slashing the demon's knees in the process of course. I smirked.

"Now what," I started saying, walking closer to the tied up demon. "would scum like you, being down here?"

"If I'm scum then I don't want to know would you would be." The demon sneered at me, spitting on my feet.

"Shut up!" I yelled at it, kicking it hard in its stomach. The demon winced as my boot connected with his stomach. "Out here for a mundies feeding?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You'll talk, or I'll make you talk." There was a flash of understanding in his eyes that said that I was really telling the truth. I _would make_ him talk.

"Yes." He muttered, looking defeated. I smirked at the pitiful look in its eyes. I turned to face Alec and Izzy, when I heard someone curse. My head snapped towards where the noise came from and sure enough, it was blondie.

The demon took advantage of my back being turned, and my little distraction to break free of his bounds, and dug his nails into my back. Luckily, Izzy was paying attention and had her whip out. She whipped it around the demon's abdomen and pulled, tearing it off my back. Izzy kept it on the ground with her whip and her weight on it.

"Alec." I turned my back to him telling him to heal me. I could feel the slight burn of his stele against my back, and as strange as it may seem, it was almost southing to me.

"There you go." Alec said finishing up the rune.

"Thanks." I muttered, readjusting the gear on my back. I walked over to where blondie was standing.

"Hey Iz, its tall blond and mundie." I said not taking my eyes off him. He was about half a foot taller than I was, and he had perfect blond curls that went well with his golden eyes. He was built, but I could tell that he didn't have to work to achieve such frame.

Izzy giggled from where she was, and Alec rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked sort of franticly. His eyes moving from me to Izzy to Alec to the demon and back to me again.

"What we usually do." He raised an eyebrow. "You know? Kicking demon's asses."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I know that I'm sexy and all, but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to what I'm saying." I started to blush and struggled to find something to say. I smirked at him and turned back to what I was doing. I pulled out my Seraph blade and murmured its name.

"No wait!" The demon started yelling. "Valentine's back! I can tell you where he is!"

"Don't you dare tell such lies!" Alec screamed kicking at its side.

"But it's the truth!"

"Liar!"

"Please don't. I swear I can tell you." He said to me, seeing as I was standing over it, blade in hand.

"Look at you. Begging for me to save your life." I raised my blade about to stab down on the beast when the blondie interrupted.

"NO STOP!" He yelled out. I spun around and glared at him.

"Can you be quite please?"

"No! I already called the police! They'll catch you!" This made me laugh.

"The police? Wow... What evidence are they going to find huh?"

"Well the body and blood!"

"Watch this." And with that I turned around and stabbed the demon with my blade. I pulled it away and the demon disappeared. Again, I turned around, and asked him, "What body?"

_JPOV_

"Holy crap Maia!" I said franticly as the pretty redhead disappeared into the closet. With a dagger.

"What what what?"

"The closet over there! People just went into it!"

"Jeesh Jace, yes people do sneak into the back closet."

"That's not what I meant! People went into it with a _dagger_, Maia." I explained franticly.

"Uh oh... Are you sure? I didn't see anything."

"Were you looking?"

"Not really..."

"Well then you don't know!" I yelled at her. I raked a hand through my hair. "Sorry. Just go and call the police, I'll go check it out."

"No, Jace it could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine, just go!" I said pushing her in the direction of the phones. I turned and headed to where I last saw the redhead.

I arrived to the closet, and listened in just to check if anything too violent was going on. I could only hear faint voices talking. Maybe it wasn't a knife.

I opened the door silently, and crept in without a noise. The floor was littered with wires. I saw the redhead, the pretty girl from earlier, a boy maybe a year older than the redhead and the pretty girl. And myself I guess. There was another person in there too. It was the guy with the crazy mohawk and pink pants. He had been tied up against one of the support beams.

"I have nothing to say to you." I heard the pink pants guy murmur.

"You'll talk, or I'll make you talk." The redhead said. There was something in her voice, and something that flashed through the man that made me think that she really would _make_ him talk.

The man hung his head and said something I didn't catch. I tried to get closer, but in my attempt I tripped over a bundle of wires that were on the floor. I cursed. That blew my cover. The redhead's head snapped towards my direction, along with the other two. The man toke this opportunity to break free of his chains. As he broke free, he slashed out at the red haired girl's back. For some reason I cannot explain, I felt a pang of guilt. I felt that it was my responsibility to protect this girl and I had failed.

The girl from before, who had a whip, lashed out and grabbed the man's abdomen with her whip. She flung him on the ground and kept him down with her body weight.

The red haired girl motioned to, Alec I guess he was, to do something to her back. He drew out a wand like object and drew a series of twirls and spins on her back. When he finished, she turned to me and said, "Hey Iz, its tall blond and mundie." She toke me in from head to toe, so I toke this chance to get a good look at her. Her red hair was like fire, and her green eyes greener than a forest of trees. She had pale skin that seemed to be glowing, soft too. I mentally shook myself and got back on track.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"What we usually do." She replied cooly. "Ya know? Kicking demon's asses?"

"Excuse me?" I must have heard wrong. Demons?

"Look, I know that I'm sexy and all, but that doesn't mean you don't have to listen to what I'm saying." Could she tell that I thought she was pretty? I could feel I blush creeping up my cheeks. She turned away and pulled out what vaguely like a weapon. She murmured something and a blade shot out, faintly glowing blue.

"No wait! Valentine's back I can tell you where he is!" The demon I guess yelled.

"Don't you dare tell such lies!" Alec yelled at him, kicking his side.

"But it's the truth!"

"Liar!"

"Please don't. I swear I can tell you." The demon begged.

"Look at you. Begging me to save your life." The green eyed, red haired girl raised the blade, about to slay the demon.

"NO STOP!" I yelled out. She turned around and glared at me.

"Can you be quite please?" She asked me, venom dripping from her voice.

"No! I already called the police! They'll catch you!" As soon I said that, she started to laugh.

"The police? Wow... What evidence are they going to find huh?"

"Well the body and the blood!"

"Watch this." She said, and turned around. With the swiftness that would make a ballerina jealous and the speed faster than I've ever seen, she raised the blade and stabbed it down. She pulled it out quickly, and watched the body disappear. She looked down at the empty space and spat where the body once was. Turning around to face me once more, she asked, "What body."

I stared at the empty spot, her, The girl named 'Iz', Alec, then back at her. All with a horrified look. The only thing that ran through my head, was 'Oh Shit'.

**Done =) **

**Sorry that toke so long... The Olympics are on =) so I'll post soon... maybe =) and remember to keep reviewing!! Tell me what you think and what you think should happen =) I have a good idea but I love little hints =D**

**-Aoibheann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry bout the wait!!! I should be able to post tomorrow again... getting off school early... So I should have kick ninja ass post for y'all =) This one may not be too long... I'm sopposed to be doing homework... BUT SSHH DON'T TELL!! =) **

**And don't hesitate to correct my grammar! **

_CPOV_

The look on the pretty boy's face was priceless. But what made the moment even better, was the fact that the police he called on our asses, took that moment to barge in.

"JACE!" A short and curvy girl called out from behind a police officer. Her eyes passed over Iz, Alec and I to check if anyone else was in the room. And to her, there wasn't. She barged past the officer and ran straight for Jace's arms.

"NO! Maia get back!" He said fiercely, pushing her behind his back.

** "**What is that your girlfriend?" I sneered at him, suddenly feeling a slight pang of... Jealousy? No. Clarissa Fairchild did _not_ get jealous. His head cocked to the side with confusion as no one took notice that I had spoken.

"Jace? Jace, what is it?" This Maia girl said poking her head out from behind him.

"Uh... S-Sorry I thought I saw... Uh... A snake." He said looking right into my eyes. I gave him a wry smile, while Alec and Iz tried to stifle their laughs. The curvy girl also tried to stifle her laugh before she went serious again.

"Where are the people with the knife Jace? Where'd they go?" She asked.

"Excuse me Sir, but we do have jobs to do, and prank phone calls like these are really peeving." One of the police officers said. Jace, or so Maia had said, spun around and half yelled, "They were here I swear!" Getting all defensive.

"Then where are they now?" The officer asked.

"You know, as amusing as this is, we have things to do, demons to slay..." I said trailing off starting to walk past him, flanked by Izzy and Alec. I turned around to see him glare at me, his eyes saying 'I'm not finished talking to you.'

"Too bad," I replied his unspoken statement. "As I said before, things to do, demons to slay and people to lay." I winked at him and headed out the door, avoiding the police officers. I turned around and saw the astonished look on Jace's face and called out "Kidding!" I practically skipped away.

"Uh oh." Izzy said as I caught up to her and Alec.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're... Bubbly..."

"What I can't be happy?"

"Yeah Iz, she just killed a demon. She's always happy after that." Alec defended. Though he was partially right, there was still a big part missing. Goldenly big.

"But that's happy... This is more I killed a demon and found an incredibly hot man to fuck."

"I'm not going to fuck anyone!" I said mock slapping her arm. We snickered at it, but Alec didn't look impressed.

"Are you seriously thinking about that mundie?" Alec spat.

"No... I'm thinking about that amazingly hot golden boy."

"Yeah. The _mundie_ one."

"Then who do you explain the fact that he could see us?" Alec didn't have a response to this. We just kept walking in silence before he said,

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I stopped in my tracks. Alec took a few steps and turned back to see me staring at him.

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild, nothing can touch me." He smiled slightly because he knew it was true. To love was to destroy, or so my mother taught me. I pulled him into a hug. "You're such a typical older foster brother." We all hooked arms and walked out the door, feeling happier than I had felt in a long time. "C'mon." I told them. "Let's go kill a few demons."

_JPOV_

As if I thought the moment couldn't get any worse, the police that Maia had called barged in.

"JACE!" I heard Maia yell. The next thing I knew she flung into me, her arms wrapped around my stomach.

"NO! Maia get back!" I yelled and pushed her behind me, acting as a barrier between the redhead.

"Is that your girlfriend?" She sneered at me raising her top lip in disgust. I was about to reply to her no, but Maia interrupted.

"Jace? Jace what is it?" I had then realized that it was true, nobody else could see the evil trio. I don't even know what I said, because my eyes were locked with the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I must have mumbled some lame excuse that offended her cause I was looking into her eyes, because she smiled at me wryly.

I knew people were talking to me, and asking questions, but nothing was really registering. I only caught the end of what the officer had said.

Whirling around I shouted, "They were here I swear!" I could tell the officer was getting annoyed 'cause he asked, "Then where are they now?"

I didn't bother to answer because the ball of fire,hair and personality, started to talk again.

"You know, as amusing as this is, we have things to do, demons to slay..." She said trailing off at the end. She walked passed me a slightly paused. "Too bad," She said reading my mind. "Things to do, demons to slay, people to lay..." Did I just hear her right? A rushed of emotions passed through me all at once. She winked and right before the door closed, I could hear the faint of her voice call out, "Kidding!" Damn right she was. Whoa. I didn't know this girl and I was getting defensive? Calm down Jace, I thought. Keep it in your pants.

**IM SO SORRY THAT WAS SO PATHETICLY SHORT!!! Not really in the mood tho... Tomorrow I swear! I'll finish my English, then work on half the post, do my religion, then finish SUPER MEGA NINJA STYLE post =) **

**Oh and btw later on in the story... there will be song incorporated =) **

**-Aoibheann**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. Good job on the reviewing guys! Yeah, I agree my name is very Irish =P and I would explain more on the Jace parent issue, and Clary's parents and stuff, but you're going to have to let your mind wander! And remember, except for some of the characters, Jace and Clary have just switched positions and personalities. Nothing else. So have fun reading!**

_CPOV_

"C'mon Clary." Alec said from behind me. The three of us had killed about 20 demons. I turned around and jogged to join Alec and Izzy.

"That was fun." I said with a smile. The whole way back to the Institute, we recalled memories of kick ass demon killings, and what would be the most epic kill.

"No, it would definitely be flinging the demon's own blade into its eyes, while jumping up and kicking the other demon square in the face." Alec said.

"But that would just be too easy!" Izzy complained.

"But you would be too busy flinging the blade so you wouldn't be looking at the demon while you kicked it in the face."

"Yeah, but jumping from a twenty story building with no weapons, just your bare hands, jumping on the demon's back and strangling it without getting a scratch. While having like, two other demon on your back." I retorted.

"Yeah, that's pretty kick ass..." Alec agreed with me.

"Still, decapitating one with a cell phone, is still even cooler." Izzy argued.

"How the hell would you do that?" I asked her.

"Throw it really hard?"

"It would still snap before the demon's head was chopped off. And it's kind of like the Mad Hatter's hat in Alice in Wonderland." Alec defended.

"The Mad Hatter _is _pretty kick ass." Izzy said.

"And he's played by Johnny Depp. Well at least in the newest one." I said.

"Too true! That just makes him even more kick ass!" Izzy gushed.

"Ew guys. He's like 50." Alec said semi disgusted.

"So? He's still yummy!" Iz defended, while I nodded along to what she was saying.

"_And_ he wears eyeliner while doing it." I added in.

"Yeah but I bet Bruce Willis could kick ass any day." Alec said.

"Okay, Bruce Willis is old, and ugly." We kept on arguing/discussing who was cooler until we got back to the Institute. When we did arrive, the Golden Boy drifted back into my thoughts.

"Ah shit." I said walking out of the elevator.

"What?" Alec asked me.

"What are we going to do with Jace?" They both gave me empty stares. "You know Golden Boy?" Their faces brightened in recognition.

"Yeah, that idiot." Alec murmured. Instinctively I glared at him. Then caught myself, what was that about?

"Let's go to Hodge I guess." Iz said with a sigh. We walked down the windy halls mostly silent, and walked into the huge library. As usual, Hodge was sitting in the huge leather chair behind his desk. Hugo perched on his shoulder.

"Children!" He greeted us with a smile.

"We're not children anymore Hodge." I reminded him dryly, plopping myself down in a chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alec give him a sympathetic look.

"Right... So what seems to be the problem?" He asked us.

"Mundie." I muttered closing my eyes for what seemed to be the first time today. It relaxed me so much, that I almost lost myself until Alec shook me back to reality again.

"What, what! What is it?" I asked snapping out of my daydreaming. All three of them were looking at me weirdly.

"I said, what do you suppose we do?" Hodge repeated.

"Uh.." I said thinking. If we let him be, he may tell people and get too much out. If we killed him... No. My mind told me. It made me angry that my mind would even think of that. Wait, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill a mundie before... What was this guy doing to me?? Tell him about it? But he was mundie... Then how could he have seen us? "We tell him everything." I said after World War 3 had gone off in my head.

"Tell him Clary!? He's mundie!" Alec shouted, surprised.

"Then how'd he see us?" I snapped at him. He looked kind of hurt, I mean I did snap at him. "Sorry, that wasn't necessary." I mumbled.

"I guess that could work." Hodge said, his thinking face on. Alec leaned his head back and groaned. He stayed like that for ten seconds before he got up slowly and said, "I'll go get him." I jumped out of my chair almost as fast as I could, knocking down the chair in the process. "I'll do it Alec!" I said quickly.

"But-" Alec started to say but I cut him off.

"It's fine. I'll be back in a giffy!" I said with a smile. I started walking out the door, grabbing my green jacket n the way out. From behind me, I could hear Izzy say, "Uh-oh." for the second time that night.

The library door closed behind me, but two seconds after it did it reopened.

"Clary!" I heard Alec yell. I didn't think he was wearing heels so I guess Iz was with him.

"What?" I called behind me shoulder not stopping.

"Think about what you're doing Clary." He said.

"Yeah... Going to get someone to let Hodge explain to them that they're a Shadowhunter." Alec had finally caught up to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you say?" He asked me, whirling me around.

"Look, how the hell else would she be able to see us?" I asked him.

"Maybe he knows he's a Shadowhunter. Clary, what if he wants to hurt you?" His eyes stared into mine, feeling like they were burning through me.

"Alec. I already told you, I'm Clarissa Fairchild. Nothing. Can. Hurt. Me." I said empathizing each word.

"What if he can. Clary guys that look like that, you can't trust them."

"Look like what Alec? Attractive. You think that this is the one time I'm happy, and you have to go and spoil it." I yelled at him. His hand fell limply off my shoulder and stood up straight again.

"Oh Clary..." Izzy spoke up for the first time. She tried to comfort me but I was too pissed off at the moment.

"Piss off." I muttered and walked away. I stormed out the doors and decided to walk around the streets before I went to get Jace. It would be better for him.

_JPOV_

"Jace." Maia said, breaking off my thoughts.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"I said, then where are they now?" The police officer repeated.

"They must've run off." I muttered taking Maia's arm. "Sorry officers." We pushed past them and I heard one of them mutter something about teenage drinking.

"What was that all about Jace?" Maia asked me as we walked out of the door of Pandemonium. When I didn't answer, she continued. "Jace have you been drinking?" We had now stopped at the side of the road.

"No, Maia." I said a little peeved. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at my watch and cursed. "It's late, my mom's going to kill me."

Maia sighed. "Fine. Let's get a taxi." She waved her hand in the air for a good five minutes trying to get a taxi, with no success.

"Let me." I said getting frustrated. I stepped forward and within ten seconds, we had a taxi to get into. Since my house was closer, we were headed there first. The ride seemed long and very quite.

When we got to my house, I paid for the taxi and waved bye to Maia.

"See ya later." She muttered, apparently not very happy with me. I snuck inside without a sound and got into our apartment. Luckily my mom had already gone to bed, so I just went to my room and collapsed on the bed. Sleep soon found me, and took over, leaving me to dream of the gorgeous redhead from earlier that night.

**Kay that was not as long as I thought.... SORRY but my homework is more than I thought... ** **Get back to you soon! And remember to review!!**

**-Aoibheann**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry that took so long... and yeah I guess I can make the chapters longer... =) So I'm going to try and make Jace's POV's longer cause I just realized they're kind of short... Oh and I may add a song for the chapter... Like uh... randomly say... Killing Loneliness by H.I.M. For example =P Okay done babbling =P Here you go y'all! **

_JPOV_

I woke up feeling groggy and mildly confused from last night. I flung the covers off my legs and swung my feet around so they were hanging off the edge of my bed. Running a hand through my messy hair, a million questions ran through my head. Mostly about how much shit I'm going to get into with my mom.

After a few minutes of aimlessly thinking, I got out of bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen. The lights were on and there was the smell of freshly brewed coffee that hung around in the air. As I thought, my mother was sitting at her usual spot, which ironically faced the doorway into the kitchen. She had her salt white hair tied up in a bun, and her ratty old housecoat, sipping at her coffee.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Partier himself." She greeted me. "Out for another night? Without calling your darling, dear mother?" He had walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Scanning around, he caught sight of the orange juice carton and took it, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry." I muttered into the orange juice carton, which I was now drinking out of.

"Jace don't be vulgar." She snapped, probably regarding to my carton-drinking habits. I hesitated to put it down but figured it was for the best.

"Sorry..." I mumbled for the second time. Something was telling me that I was going to be saying sorry a lot in this conversation.

"The least you could've done was given me a call!" She said sternly, pushing the conversation back to my "disappearance" last night. Even though my curfew was 10, and I was home at 11-ish, my mother was talking this like the end of the world. "But NO! For all I knew, Jace, you could've being beaten up! Or, I don't know, screwing some innocent girl!" She ranted. Shit. Why the hell did she have to play that card!? My body betrayed myself when I started to blush.

"Mom!" I yelled at her. Stop blushing, stop blushing! I told myself.

"What!? You _are _blushing!" Shit. I started blushing even more. She took this is if I was really screwing around. No pun intended.

"It's not what it looks like! Lay off!" I shouted turning around.

"So you're not screwing girls?"

"No mom! I'm still a virgin!" I said turning around again. She actually looked surprised.

"Really? I thought that you and Maia may have..." She said trailing off, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Maia!? Ew no!"

"Maia is an extremely attractive girl Jace!"

"I know, that doesn't mean I'm going to go off and screw her! She's my best friend!"

"I know Jace I know. It's just teenagers these days... They lay around and end up getting herpes. I have to be careful Jace." She explained. It looked like she was still hiding something though. I let it be, I didn't want to getting into another argument.

"Well you can die happy now." I mumbled, putting the OJ back in the fridge.

"Can we not talk about my death? You're still grounded for a week though." I grunted. I guess I deserved it but still. "But what we can talk about is why you were blushing..." Hot damn. She knew what buttons to push.

"Uh... I met someone...?" It came out sounding more like a question than I statement.

"Oooh! A girl? What was she like?" My mom asked getting all excited. I never really talked to anyone, except for Maia of course. Sure I was attractive, or so mom says, and I got looks from girls, just never noticed. They wanted for me to get into their pants, and all I wanted to do was get out of their sight. It was uncomfortable man.

"Yes mother, a girl. You know, female. I'm not gay or anything!"

"Well you never know!"

"Whatever."

"Sooo? What'd she look like!? What was she like? What was her name? Is she catholic?"

"Calm down mom! Uh... First. She was about a half a foot shorter than me, red red hair, like fire red, green eyes, creamy, pale skin, very petit but strongly built. Sort of." I described. Keeping out the fact that she was killing a 'demon'. "She was sarcastic. Really sarcastic. Some may call her rude, but I think it's kind of like her protective shield. Oh, and she wore these really weird clothes. They were all black but it was like pounded leather, so it was tight but she could still move easily. Really weird shoes too. Though she did have some crazy tattoos on her arms. They were like tribal tattoos except more complicated, and ancient. I don't think I ever got her name but she was with two other people. Iz, which I assume is short for Isabella or something, and Alec. They were alike, both had dark hair and dark eyes. Tall too. Iz looked about the same age as the girl, and I. But Alec looked a year or two older. He was also wearing the same kind of clothes. And why do you care if she's catholic? Though I don't think she is." I recalled how she revealed her back to Alec without a second thought. Sure it was just her back, but if the rest of the shirt fell off, well let's just say it would let in a breeze upstairs. Oh, and the fact that She wore her shirt a size or two too small seeing as you could see the skin beneath the stretched string that was laced together to hold on the shirt. I knew this because on Alec's shirt, the leather was overlapped where it was laced together. And I dare not mention this to my mother.

I finally looked up from the table to take in my mother's expression. It was like a rock. No emotion, just cold and hard.

She got up and said, "I don't like the sound of this girl. I would advise to stay away from her." Se rinsed out her coffee cup and walked out the kitchen, leaving me staring behind her. I hadn't even figured out this girl's name yet, and it hurt to hear my mother say I couldn't see her again.

_Jocelyn's POV_

As my son went on describing the girl he had met at Pandemonium last night, things seemed to get worse and worse. It all made sense. Pandemonium was the most popular club for Shadowhunters to hang out at. And of course the Lightwoods would be there. And where ever the Lightwoods were, Clarissa was. She was a trouble maker, and I wouldn't let my son be dragged into her clutches to be thrown back out. But Clarissa didn't ever fool around with mundies. They must've been there on business. But then why would Jace have been able to see them? Shit. I tried to recall the last time we had visited Magnus and I think it must've been three years ago. Shit, it was wearing off. And if he did see a demon and them killing it, he would be too suspicious. Damn. Clarissa Herondale really knew how to push people's buttons.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hey all! Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter but i just want ot ask you to include one or two of your favourite quotes from MI... Could be Jace, Clary, Simon, Izzy, Magnus, Alec... whomever! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! **

**It's for my art project so I appreciate it =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I feel like he worst person lik EVER!!!!!! AAAAHHHH sorry sorry sorry! SO muh was going on and our computer crED SO and we still don't Have one… using my sisters laptop…. Which is why thias sucks shit… Its like me typing on my iPod…. Impossible. While Clary is walking, the song that went through my head was If We Ever Meet Again by Timbaland and Katy Perry. **

**CPOV**

Once on the metro, I let myself relax for what seemed like days now. I closed my eyes and let my exhaustion take me over.

With so much going through my mind, I tried to organize by sorting out the good thoughts from the bad. It wasn't the easiest of jobs I must admit.

About ten minutes of sorting, and failing, I gave up Nand let my mind blank. Whenever my mind went blank, it went back to my childhood. It went to Idris, to the manor house and the shockingly green fields. It always seemed so flawless there, as if no one could make a mistake. All excluding Valentine of course. Evil SOB.

Idris had worked in distracting me because the automatic voice over head said that I had one more stop to get off at.

I shifted my weight to sit up and took in my surroundings. The morning metro rides, well on Saturdays, were much more calm. Hungover teenagers, a few workmen heading wherever, and normal folk, the ones that I appeared to be. My Shadowhunting gear appeared like black skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt to everyone else, so I fit in.

The dinging sound sounded again and told the passengers that… Well I never got the street address but I knew it was ten minutes away from Brooklyn on foot, and if I kept going on the metro, it would Take me twenty minutes.

I shuffled off along with the other New Yorkers. I walked across the dingy and smoke laden cement room, if you could call it that, towards the stairs.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I was at the top in no time and already had the tiny piece of paper I scrawled Jace's address on. Luckily I knew where it was, but I still had to get to Brooklyn.

I started my journey onwards, wishing I had brought somegloves or something. Or my leather jacket. Ignoring the cold, I kept my head down as I walked, trying to avoid the gazes of passing mundanes. Though it was unlike me, I wasn't in the mood for crazy mundies.

I let my mind wander to where I hadn't wanted it to venture. The look on Alec's facejust before I left played around in my head, jumping out at me seeming to say 'Look what you've done now bitch'. It was like a slap in the face, like kicking your dog accidently and it looking up with plain hurt, because all its done was love you. Actually that's exactly what I felt like. Except for the fact that Alec wasn't a dog, and I didn't kick him. _You'd be better of you had kicked him._ I voice reminded me in my head. It was a new voice, it took me a second to remember that voice. It belonged to Jace. Jace who was so innocent, so pure without any blood in his name, no skeletons in his closet. It almost made me jealous. He could prance around without a care, not having to face the fact that everytime I stepped outside, I risked mine and my adoptive families life.

_Enough._ I told myself. Forget and move on, it never happened. It didn't matter. But in reality it did, though Id e on my eath bed before I told myself that.

I blame it on Jace. I hadn't been this… mushy since, well since my Father broke the falcon's neck. Ever since I started living at the Institute, I vowed to myself I wouldn't feel, let no one in and no one see the cracks in my armor. Don't love, don't break down.

It was working, until Jace came along.

**Sorry for the short one!**

**-Ave**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, another post I know! Haha I had to cut the last one short cause my sister got pissed that I was using her laptop… So I'm now using my other sisters Mac… I on't like it =P oh well. Good job on reviewing! 6 reviews maybe? I usually get like four! WOO!!! Let's try for 8 this time =P Here we go!**

**JPOV**

I don't recall much of the morning. I don't think anything life changing happened though. Well, let's hope not anyways.

I was wandering around absently when the shrill ring of the phne brought my attention back.

"Jace!" My mother called from her art room. This meant that she wanted me to get the phone. I groaned and got up to look for a phone. When I found one of cordless ones, I picked it up and was greeted by familiar voice.

"Hey Jace." Maia said.

"Hey Maia, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Eric has a poetry reading down at the coffee shop tonight… Wanna go?"

"Really? He actually got in?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nah. It's open-mic night."

"Ahh…"

"Yeah they would never let him in normally."

"I can see why…"

"So want to go? I told Eric I was going to go, so I thought it might be less horrible if you were with me. Or are you grounded… From last night…?" I could tell in her tone she wasn't all that comfortable discussing this. I mean, I was claiming to see invisible people with knives, cause that's logical.

"Uh, well I am grounded but I can do stuff with you. I don't know where else she thinks I'm going to go."

"Awesome, see you at 5-ish?"

"Cool." We said our goodbyes and I went on with my doing nothing. I went to search for my sketchbook. It was something I was good at, though I never flaunted it. People at Xavier's might think I was gay or something. Not that all men that can draw well, and like it, are gay. Teenagers just confuse me.

I flipped it open to a new page and stared at it for a moment before image sprang up in my mind, flashing like the New York lights.

I was drawing the redhead, with a twist. Her back was to me, only a shilouette. She was standing on the edge of a high building, the sun setting so it cast rays of light around her feet, and her image to only be an outline. The only thing was, she had wings that protruded from each shoulder blade, and stretched wide and feathery. Her wings, too were none but outlines in the sun, but all the more detailed.

I set it back to take a good examination of it. It looked like something from a movie; the edgy angel hero challenged everything in her sight, telling herself 'I can beat all'. It was a nice drawing, though he'd never show this to anyone. For some reason he felt embarrassed by it.

I closed my book, sighing. I got up from my chair and headed towards the kitchen. There, I grabbed a glass of water and checked a clock. The clock read 12:56. I hadn't realized I got up so late.

I put my now empty glass in the sink and headed towards the bathroom to get into a shower. I only hoped it would clear my head.

Today I was in luck. The hot water seemed to wash away my thoughts, leaving my with only little reminders of an English project due soon.

I eventually had to get out, the water was starting to get cold, telling my I had used all the hot water… And get my butt kicked if Mom wanted a shower.

I wrapped myself in a towel and walked down the cold hall to my room. The walls were a bright green, which Maia and I had painted when we were ten. I smiled as I recalled the memories.

I threw on a grey t-shirt and some old jeans with a hole in the knee. I picked up the book we'd been assigned to read in English, and went to sit on the couch.

About ten minutes later, my mom came into the room sporting her paint splattered jeans and ratty old t-shirt.

"I'm going out, see you later." And with that, she was out the door. I sighed and continued reading.

10 chapters of hell later, Mom and Luke came bursting through the door. Mom was carrying a box of what look like more boxes, Luke followed carrying the same sort of thing. _What are the boxes for?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Mom, Luke." I said, question clear in my tone.

"Hey Jace." Luke mumbled, coming over and ruffling my hair. I could tell by his tone that he wasn't too impressed with whatever my mother cooked up.

"What's with the boxes?" I asked. My mother sighed and blew an escaped strand of hai from her face. She walked over to the couch and sat beside me.

"I thought we should go for a vacation. Just for the summer you know?"

"Vacation?" We never went on vacations. "And for summer? It's spring mom." **(A/N: I'm assuming it was spring right? Late spring though. Early summer kind of thing… Lol w/e) **I continued. She looked very fustrated.

"Well another reason to go on one. I just have to get out of town Jace. I've been stressed and need a little relaxing."

"Where exactly would we be going?"

"A little cottage out n the country."

"A little cottage out in the middle of nowhere." Luke added. My mom shot daggars at him and he added, "He has to know Jocelyn. You can't drag him anywhere."

"No Mom! I'm not going! I refuse to spend my whole summer in the middle of nowhere! What about Maia!?" I was outraged.

"C'mon Jace don't make this difficult." She pleaded.

"No mother. I refuse."

She composed herself and tried to take an authoritive approach. "You are coming and that's that."

"No mom!"

"Jocelyn…" Luke warned.

"No Luke, I am the mother he is the child. He does what I say and that's that."

"He's not like every other child Jocelyn. He can fend for himself." I was getting confused now.

"Don't they all end up the same way?" She asked voice shaking a bit.

"Jocelyn. You have to let this go." He got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the door. My mom followed in pursuit.

"Luke--"

"He's not Jonathon, Jocelyn. He's different." What did he mean by that? With that Luke opened the door to find Maia standing on the step.

My mother yelped and Luke half yelled "Jesus!"

"No, he was a man. But I'm the closest female being to him." Maia said with a smile. It dropped when she saw the dark expressions on their faces. "Right… Is Jace here…?" She asked trying to look around the corner.

"Actually we were just—" My mother started to say, before I cut her off.

"Wrapping up our conversaion." I pushed past her and Luke and grabbed Maia's wrist, pulling her out the door.

"Bye Luke, Ms. Fray!" Maia called as I slammed the door behind us. I practicly threw her down the steps towards the front door.

"Hey Jace, cool it man." I let go of her wrist and slowed down.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Care to explain?" She asked, not wanting to be presistant.

"Later." I mumbled. I now had a million thoughts going through my head at the speed of race horses. I looked back at our apartment door, almost hoping that it would open and my mother would be calling out to me, begging to negociate. It stayed closed. Didn't even budge.

**So have you guys forgiven me yet? PLEEAAASSEEE!? Hahaha. So Jace's :last name" is Fray like Clary's was… So just a summery of people's names…**

**Clarissa Fairchild**

**Jace Fray (that sounds horrible!) **

**Jocelyn Fray**

**Luke Garroway **

**And the Lightwoods**

**And Maia Anderson (only because I don't know her real last name… Does anybody?)**

**Alright that's it for now… 8 reviews, for this chapter, before I post more! And it can't be from the same person twice =P lol REVEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! And if its more than 8… I can try to write an extra big one =P or two medium ones **

**Haha**

**-Ave**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!!!! And of course to my beta =D () **

**R&R please =) **

**CPOV**

Eventually, I found Jace's house, or should I say apartment. It was a tall building, not very wide, but the depth made up for it. It would make it harder for me to find out where he was heading going to go. _But then again,_ I thought. There were trees lining one side of the apartment, easy to climb trees; trees that gave me a great vantage point to see in the windows.

I walked over to the first tree and grabbed a hold of the lowest branch. I swung my legs up, and soon enough I was in a crouching position, ready to jump to the next branch.

The third branch was exactly level with the window. Looking in, I saw a cozy little front room. There was a couch and a single chair. There was a standalone gas fireplace tucked in the corner and a small television.

There was nobody in this room, so I turned to the next tree. It was a good ten feet away. I shrugged and leaped. I landed with precision, and looked into the window. It was the same room, just further down. From here, I could see just inside the kitchen. I saw an average heighted woman with the same blond hair as Jace. It looked like she was making coffee. _Hmmm..._ I thought, _coffee would be great._ Not that I could exactly get some, because walking into someone's house through the window and grabbing a cup of coffee wasn't considered as normal as it used to be.

I jumped to the next tree. This window was in the hall. Nothing special. The next window was the bathroom. Had to remember where _this _window was.

The next tree was my jackpot. It gave me a view of Jace's room. You may be wondering: how do you, wondrous and magnificent, Clary, know that this room is the room where the golden boy sleeps? Because there he was, shirtless, raking a hand through his hair. _Damn,_ I thought, _that boy was ripped!_

He grabbed a white ribbed tank and headed out the door. Being my awesome monkey self, I followed him down the hall, looking through the windows as I went. I was glad they had invested in all the windows.

I lost him when he went into the kitchen, and I cursed myself for not finding out a way to hear what he and his mother were saying without breaking in. I waited, and boy, did I wait.

**I must have fallen asleep, because the loud slam of a door woke me with a start. I peered through the window and realized that the shadows that had previously occupied the small doorway of the kitchen were no long there. I leaped to the next tree and relaxed when I realized that shadows of a male and female casted a silhouette against the white wall. **

I leaped to the next tree to see Jace's mother, a still figure staring at the door. The male was taller; he had a scraggly beard and square glasses that rested at the tip of his nose. His dark brown eyes flashed anger and annoyance. He was scowling at Jace's mother, almost waiting for her to make a move or something.

"Jace isn't a child Jocelyn!" He half yelled at his mother, Jocelyn. "Jace is almost a man, you have to tell him." Jocelyn looked at him with the same golden eyes that her son had.

"But what about Jonathon-" Jocelyn started to say but was cut off.

"You can't hide him from his true life. Until you tell him, Jocelyn, I'm gone." And with that, the man was out the door, leaving Jocelyn standing helpless.

_Shit, _I thought. My mind had registered that Jace wasn't there. As quickly as I could, I jumped down from the tree, landing in a sprint. I saw the man from before get into a beat up truck and drive off. I ran to the street corner, nearly frantic. Suddenly, I caught a flash of blond rounding the street corner.

I rejoiced for a second, before I set off a fast pace to follow him. I was caught up with him now, following silently a short ways behind. I hid myself to the public with a glamour. I just noticed now that there was that Maia girl following him. She was about a step behind him, trying to catch up to his long strides. I could just hear her trying to make him slow down and "explain". Whatever the hell that was about.

He eventually slowed and turned to look at her. From his profile view, I could tell that he was _pissed._ His mouth was a hard line and his eyebrows were furrowed together. The hard lockin his jaw told me he wasn't going to reason with anyone that contradicted him, and the gleam in his eye said 'I'm standing up for myself; I'm not letting anybody walk right over me anymore'. Damn, that was a sexy look for him!

Who am I kidding? I wear that look all the time and it never lacks for being hot. Then again, it may just be me.

I followed them until they walked into a... Burito Festival Palace? What kind of mockery is this? I shook my head at the absurdity and sat at a bench outside the restaurant. They stood at the counter and Maia was talking to a blond girl and year or two older than them, well us. The blond was tapping at her screen but she was making eyes at Jace.

It was funny, really. The fact that she was showing enough of her assetsto him that she could be fired and he didn't even notice. I'm not sure he even noticed where he was. He hadn't taken his eyes off the floor; I wouldn't be surprised if the floor started to bubble and disintegrate with the anger he was glaring at it with.

Five minutes later, they had their... Well hell I didn't even know what that was. They sat at a table that was luckily still in my line of view. The Maia girl tore into her... Uh burito... But Jace just picked at it, putting the occasional tomato or piece of lettuce into his mouth.

I'm assuming he was telling her something, but I couldn't tell what he was saying; there was a heavy wall of glass between me and him and I couldn't read his lips, because his back was to me. I waited for the second time today; I waited for_ Jace_.

**JPOV**

"I've had enough. I'm not going and that's that. I will _not_ lay low anymore," I said angrily. I had just finished telling Maia about my mom and her sudden wish to vacation in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoa there, boy, calm down. That seems really weird, especially for your mom," She started to say, scrunching up her burrito wrapper, "Are you sure there isn't something majorly wrong?"

"Yeah; there's only the 3 of us. I know I'm fine, Luke's fine my—" I was cut off my the buzzing from my cell phone that was in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. _Speak of the devil. _I thought.

"Mom," I finished my sentence _and_ stated who was calling me.

"Are you going to answer?" Maia asked tentatively.

"Hell no." I pushed the ignore button and stood up. "C'mon, let's go listen to some suck ass poetry."

**Yay! Haha that was a tad short but I posted right? Haha XD **

**Check out my new story, **_**Fame **_**and my MI, Twilight x-over (don't worry I don't really like twilight either XD) **_**Teenage Wasteland**_** =D**

**REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW!!! Please =) **

**~Ave**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this was so late =P My awesome beta, GeeAnnaB, did her job (excellent as always =P) but I was stupid and forgot to check inbox... I was too busy obsessing ;P I just have to say... Tokio Hotel is the shit and Bill is yummy ;D **

**JPOV**

After eating with Maia, we left to go to a small coffee shop that Eric where performing.

"So, you okay?" Maia asked after a bit of random chatter. I looked over at her; she was looking at me with plain worry on her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Without waiting for a response, I continued. "So, Jocelyn thinks she can ship me away. I just won't go; I'll run away. I'm 16 and strong. Even though I haven't ever lifted a weight; think of what I would be like if I did train. I'll take the money from my bank account, and after high school I'll go to college and get a dorm there. Done."

"No, Jace you can't just leave. Yeah, you're sixteen but you've never lived without your mother. It would take time, Jace," Maia started to say. I was reluctant, but I had to admit that what she was saying was true. "You could stay at our place. Maybe you should talk about this with Jocelyn. Your little fight wasn't the only thing I was talking about."

"I don't want to talk to her. Things always go her way because she's the parent," I said putting air quotations around 'parent'. I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean 'And your little fight wasn't the only thing I was talking about'?"

"Well last night, at Pandemonium. You're uh... Well the people you say, or thought, you saw."

"Oh," I said staying silent for a bit. I thought back to the redhead and her friends, Alec and Isabelle, "Yeah I'm okay, maybe it was just the lights or something." I didn't really want to argue.

"Okay. Just let me know if... I don't know; just tell me if you feel off." She said. I gave a humorless laugh. _If I had a dime for every time I felt 'off', _I thought.

We walked for a little while more, just chatting about some of the most random things. We brainstormed band names for Maia's band.

"So, Eric came up with this new name last night."

"Yeah?" I replied, insisting that she told me.

"The Lawn Chair Crisis," She replied smiling tightly. I just laughed.

"Really? Is he actually serious about this?"

"Yeah, but all I think of when someone says that is little old ladies running around hopeless because their fifty year old lawn chair broke." This only made me laugh again.

"That does bring some interesting images to mind."

"You can say that again," she mumbled, opening the door to the cafe. We were a bit late. We came in just as Eric hoped onto the stage, setting a few things up. There were couches lined in curved rows, with little tables in front of each one of them.

We found a loveseat in a back corner, after a minute of scanning the other couches. Just as we sat down, my phone made an angry buzzing sound. I rushed to get it out of my pocket and silenced it. I noticed that the screen said that it was my mother. I hesitated for a split second before I pushed the ignore button.

"Is it your mom again?" Maia asked. I knew that she already knew the answer.

"You bet it is," I mumbled. She gave me a sympathetic look and rose from the couch.

"I'm going to go get coffee, how do you want yours?" She asked me.

"Black," I said before adding "- _Just like my soul._" I laughed and she just rolled her eyes and walked away.

I was looking up at the stage, lost in my own thoughts when I felt the cushion beside me bounce. Knowing that Maia wouldn't have been back yet, I furrowed my brow and looked over. Sure enough, a boy about my age with blond hair and brown eyes was sitting in Maia's spot. I raised an eyebrow in question at him.

"Hey," He said nodding. I nodded back at him still wearing a questioning look on my face. "Is that your girlfriend?" He asked nodding his head, and looking over to the coffee bar. I followed his gaze to see Maia, fumbling with the plastic lids on one of the coffee cups. I smirked, remembering how much she hates those things.

Turning back to the boy, I said, "No. She's my best friend," His face brightened up but then fell a bit again. Reading his mind, I continued, "She's single, yes. I don't think she's majorly in love with anybody either..." I mused at the last thought.

"Cool. Hey, put in a good word for me?" I frowned a bit, opening my mouth to respond but he cut me off.

"Alright, thanks." He got up from the couch and clasped my left shoulder with his hand as he passed. Still frowning, I sat back into the couch. Maia sat down her brows raised in curiosity.

"Are you sprouting a gay relationship?" she asked setting the coffee cups down.

"_What!?_" I asked, flabbergasted. **(Don't add extra letters. Use italics. Bolds are ugly and underlines are for stories and stuff and titles. ;D)**

"Your little... Uh... Whoever he was." Maia said, nodding in the direction that the blond headed off in.

"Oh, him," I said picking up my coffee. I let the warmth sink into my skin, and took in the familiar scent of the ground beans. If coffee still existed in this world, everything would be fine. "So how do you feel about blond haired guys with brown eyes?" I asked in a hushed tone, because Eric's drum player had started to beat on his drum.

"But you have like gold eyes," she said, obviously confused.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," I said taking a sip of coffee. "I meant that dude that was over here before you came over." I explained. She made a face of understanding.

"Oh. I don't know, he was okay I guess," she said looking down at her coffee.

"So...? Talk to him or something. I don't know. He told me to put in a good word for him." I told her, frowning a bit, "Though I don't think I was meant to tell you that. Oh, well. I'm hopeless in that field; talk to me about the difference between pastels and chalk pastels just don't bring up relationships." Maia looked up at me from her coffee, bit her lip and looked down again. By this time, Eric had started to recite his poetry and I wished I hadn't come.

"It's not that. It's just that I think I might already have someone in mind."

"Oh. Do I know them?" I asked frowning. I'd thought she'd have let me know earlier.

"Yeah. Very much so." She gave one humorless chuckle. I frowned again. Eric? I didn't know him that well. Hell, the only people I knew very well were Maia, Jocelyn and Luke. I sure as hell hoped it wasn't Luke and God forbid Jocelyn. I made a disgusted face at that thought.

"Well who is it then? I don't know very many people all that well."

"Isn't it kind of obvious, Jace? I thought that I've made it pretty obvious." She looked kind of frustrated, maybe even mad.

"But-" I started to say before I cough hidden laugh cut my off. I turned around with a glare on my face to find myself staring into the green eyes that haunted my dreams last night. Sure enough, the redhead sat there in the same black clothes as the first time, wearing the same cocky smirk. I felt my jaw drop in... Well I don't know but I sure hell was shocked.

"Jace? What are you looking at?" Maia asked, cutting through my thoughts. I realized that she still couldn't see the redhead. I hesitated before I turned back around, frowning.

"Sorry. I thought I- I thought I saw someone I knew." Maia shot me a look of concern, probably thinking of the people only I could see. We both stayed silent, trying to tune into Eric's horrible rambling.

When I was sure Maia wasn't paying any attention to me, I turned back around. She was still sitting there, arms crossed, right ankle rolled over on the side. As soon as she saw me looking, she got up and walked out the door, as if knowing I would follow.

"Be right back, getting some fresh air," I said standing up. Maia frowned and half stood up, looking as if she were about to say something before I said, "It's too hot in here." She sat back down and frowned up at the stage, as if she was directing her frustration at Eric.

I found a path around the couches and out the door, not know what this redhead would possibly want with me.

**CPOV**

I had a near miss with Jace. Well, he almost saw me stalking him is more like it. I had to scramble from the bench to hide underneath of it.

I stayed there until they turned right at the corner, then I got up and followed. I was far enough back to miss most of what they were saying, but still caught enough to know that I didn't want to know what they were talking about.

The walk was short, maybe three minutes. They were going to a coffee shop for a poetry reading. At least that's what they were saying. I followed in the door without a sound, and sat at a dingy yellow couch a short ways away from where they sat. I crossed my arms and put my left foot down on the ground, and rolled my right ankle over on it's side, so the sole of my shoe was facing my left foot.

I could hear their conversation much better from here. Though, I had no interest to actually listen: I stopped focusing and eventually my mind was elsewhere. One could call it daydreaming. I don't even know if I knew what I was thinking about.

I caught back up in the conversation when the Maia girl had left. I was worried I'd missed something semi-important. Nope, Maia had just gone off to a bar thing... Coffee? Probably.

I boy about Jace's, and Maia's age, walked passed me and sat down next to Jace. I'm assuming he didn't know this dude, because he raised an eyebrow at him. _Damn it! _I thought to myself, making my hands into fists. _Yet another person who can raise an eyebrow. _

"Hey," The new guy greeted. They did their little guy nod thing that I never understood before he said, "Is that your girlfriend?" They looked off in the direction to Maia who was looking like an idiot fooling around with the plastic coffee lids. I looked back to the guys and frowned, cocking my head to the right, as if I was waiting for the answer as well.

"No," He replied, making the other guy slightly relieved. "She's my best friend. She's single, yes. I don't think she's majorly in love with anybody either..." He added almost like an afterthought.

"Cool. Hey, put in a good word for me?" The new guy asked getting ready to leave. Jace looked as if he was about to say something but he was cut off. "Alright, thanks." And with that, the blond left, clasping Jace on the back as he left. Jace just looked... Well dumbstruck.

Maia came back about thirty seconds after the boy left; she looked as equally confused as Jace did. She asked him about being gay and I had to put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughing. Oh the images as Jace being gay...

They talked about the boy who was talking to Jace before she came over. It was nothing that interested me. Then again, most of what these two talked about never really did amuse me, I realized.

Though Jace's obvious obliviousness to Maia's practically being in love with him did amuse me, very much so.

"Well who is it then? I don't know very many people all that well." Jace was saying, frowning. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Isn't it kind of obvious Jace? I thought that I've made it pretty obvious" Maia replied to Jace. She looked angry, and then again so would anybody. It was definitely obvious Maia was in love with Jace, and I had no idea what this girl was like. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

But what _did _make me laugh, was the fact that Jace was still frowning and confused as ever. "But-" He started to say before I couldn't control me laughter. I covered it with a cough but I didn't think it was that believable. Apparently neither did Jace, because he turned around, glaring. Well, before he saw it was me. Then his jaw dropped in shock. Oops.

I smirked and met his eyes. It the funniest thing I've seen in... A week at least.

His Maia friend started bothering him about no one being there. I suppressed the urge to put on a glamour and make a face at her.

Reluctantly, Jace turned back around and watched the horrible poet on the stage. Though he never fully relaxed as though he had been before he realized I was there.

He turned around once more, but first making sure Maia wasn't looking. Making sure it was me he was looking at, I got up and walked out the door. As I walked out the door, I heard the unmistakable sound of Jace's voice saying he was going to get some fresh air.

Once outside, I walked fifteen feet from the door and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as I waited for Jace. The smirk fell off my face and turned into a frown as I realized that this was the third time in a day that _I_ was waiting for _Jace_. I have _never _waited for _anybody _else in my life, and here I was waiting for a freaking _mundie_.

It wasn't long though, because the door burst open to reveal Jace, who looked down the other way before he turned his head and his eyes traveled downwards to meet mine. _Stupid height, _I thought to myself.

He walked over and greeted me with, "What the hell do you want from me?" Geesh, he looked mad. This only made me smirk more.

"Hello to you too. Usually when I see someone I know, we have a pleasant chat about the weather or something, but I would have never expected a cuss in the same greeting sentence." I smart mouthed him, one of my best traits, I'd say. He frowned even more.

"No, it's not likely that I'd be talking about the weather with you when you're somebody that's completely insane _and _stalking me," he practically yelled, "I don't even know your name!" He raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

"It's Clarissa. But call me that and I'll cut out your tongue."

"Well, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey you!'?" I laughed.

"No, Clary is fine."

"Okay, Clary. Why are you stalking me?"

"And yet we come back to the stalking. Well, surprisingly, I'm not stalking you. Let's rejoice!"

"So you just happen to go everywhere I go and have the right to laugh at my friend and me?" He asked then a look of confusion swept across his face. "Why were you laughing at us anyways?"

"Hmm... Maybe it was a coincidence," I said holding a hand up, then letting it drop, "I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited."

"So what now? Is this 'coincidence'," he said, putting air quotations around 'coincidence', "_Really_ a coincidence? Or do you actually want something from me?" I could tell he was getting angrier by the second.

"Sadly, no. I'm supposed to bring you back to the Institute."

"The... Institute?" he asked me, obviously confused. I just rolled my eyes and explained.

"A big place where Shadowhunters like me live, or stay for a period of time. And where Hodge wants you to be," he still looked confused, so I continued, "Just come with me and once we can get this situation over with, you can go back to being oblivious."

"I'm not-" he started to say before he was cut off by a sound that sounded like an angry cow mooing. I frowned, and he took out his phone and sighed. He looked at the screen for a moment before pressing the small green 'talk' button.

"Hello?" he answered, though I assumed that he already knew who it was. I couldn't make out what the person on the other end of the line was saying but I could tell they were frantic. "Whoa, mom, calm down." There was more frantic talking before there was a loud bang followed by silence.

"Mom?" low whispering, "No, where are you? I'm going to help." shouting followed by a crash, static, silence, growling? That sounded like... A demon... I heard the dial tone before I saw that Jace had gone completely rigid. His grip grew on the tiny phone before I heard the sharp sound of the plastic cracking.

"Shit," he murmured. When he pulled the phone away from his ear, I could see that the screen was split into quarters.

"Jace, what's wrong? Maybe I can help," I said using a reassuring voice. When I laid a hand on his arm, he jerked away and looked at my jacket pockets. He must have seen the cell phone shaped bump in my left pocket. His deep scowl turned into an expression of determination.

"I need your phone," he mumbled as he dug through my pocket and grabbed my Sensor. He took off running before he could hear my yell,

"That's not a cell phone!" It was no use because he was already out of hearing range. I cursed under my breath and ran as fast as I could towards the Institute to fetch a seraph blade that I so foolishly left behind when I left in the morning.

As I was running, I realized that I was trying to save a boy who I didn't even know. I've never cared for someone I didn't know before, especially a mundie. Though a voice in the back of my head, one that I've never heard reason with me before, told me that it didn't matter. It told me that I _had _to help him or he'd be gone forever. I pushed my legs harder and faster.

**Long enough this time? Or longer?? Haha REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**P.S Go check out my website, you can ask questions regarding my FanFictions and there'll be inks to stuff and links to chapter songs. **

**.com/?cr=3 **

**~Ave**


End file.
